Haedrig Eamon
Haedrig Eamon is an NPC/Artisan in Diablo III. Biography Caldeum Haedrig lived with his father, a diplomat, in Caldeum. They lived in a manor, along with their servants. He was present there during the Darkening of Tristram, while his grandfather served King Leoric, even as madness claimed the king. Rumors spread that Haedrig's grandfather had been behind Leoric's madness, which affected his father's standing. His father believed that things would blow over, but it didn't. He tried to dispel the rumors, but that didn't work either. Then one night, a group of crazed refugees from Tristram arrived at the manor, storming it. Haedrig escaped with the aid of Justus. Just before he was shoved out a window, he saw his father crawling up the stairs towards him with two daggers in his back and a third whipping around his throat. Haedrig would later reflect that the people hadn't necessarily considered his father a traitor. Rather, madness itself was enough to drive men to murder.Diablo III, Act I Mira At some point after leaving Caldeum, Haedrig met his future wife, Mira, in a town on the outskirts of Kurast. He found her locked in a cage, as a group of people were going to burn her for being a witch. Haedrig broke her out in the middle of the night. The people didn't chase them far (in Haedrig's mind, they were just glad to see her go). At some point they passed by Caldeum. Mira wanted to stop and see the city, but Haedrig convinced her to travel on, as he had little desire to return to the city. At some point they joined a Vecin wagon train. One of the Vecin recognised Mira's talent as a mystic, and cultivated her talent. While they traveled, the pair fell in love, and were married. At some point, Mira suggested that they head for Tristram. Haedrig would later wonder if Mira knew what was going to happen to her, but had nonetheless brought him back home, knowing that the Nephalem would need his aid.Diablo III, Act II The End of Days Haedrig and Mira were at New Tristram when the Fallen Star fell from the Heavens, awakening the dead. Mira was infected and thrown in a cellar who were similarly infected. He encountered the Nephalem, but remained vague as to his fears for his wife. He reforged Leoric's crown at the Nephalem's request, in order that they might permenantly slay Leoric. The Nephalem also slew Mira, after she turned into a Risen Dead. Haedrig was deeply grieved by his wife's death, but remained at the Nephalem's side, providing them with weapons and armor. Over time, he opened up to his past. The Nephalem's journey brought Haedrig back to Caldeum, a return that brought Haedrig little joy. After the defeat of Belial, Haedrig could only hope that the people of the city rebuilt wisely. He'd seen the ruin that Leoric and Diablo had brought to Tristram after all. Haedrig followed the Nephalem to Bastion's Keep, which was under siege by the forces of Azmodan. Haedrig helped provide/maintain arms and armor for the soldiers stationed there as the siege continued.Diablo III, Act III Like his fellows, he was deeply affected by Adria's betrayal and Leah's death, but hope returned as the Nephalem battled their way through Heaven, defeating Diablo.Diablo III, Act IV The Reaper of Souls In-game Haedrig is first encountered early in when The Nephalem asks about the Shattered Crown. After completing a short quest, Haedrig's smithing services will become available to the player. He can salvage magical items into crafting parts, craft new weapons/armor from those parts, and be leveled up to improve his skills. His services include the following: *'Repair': ability to restore durability of all items for a price. Gold cost is exactly the same as when done by vendors, but Haedrig is generally closer to the Town Portals and Waypoints than most merchants. *'Salvage': destroys the targeted item and returns a respective number of Crafting Materials fit for its quality (as of patch 2.3, item level only affects the number of materials gained): **'Common / ': Reusable Parts 1 to 10 per item **' ': Arcane Dust, 1 to 5 per item **' ': Veiled Crystal, 1 per item **' / ' (including Potions): Forgotten Soul, 1 per item (non-crafted items only) ***'Ancient' items: 3 Forgotten Souls each ***'Primal' items: 15 Forgotten Souls each **'Crafted Legendary or Set': Reusable Parts, Arcane Dust and Veiled Crystal, 1 of each Salvaging is fool-proof: for every item players try to salvage, if it is of rare quality and above, they need to click a confirmation button. This can be set in Options to affect Legendary/Set items only. Unidentified items can be salvaged without wasting time to identify them first. Any socketed gems will be returned for free. In Patch 2.1, three more buttons were added: "Salvage all Normal / Magic / Rare items in inventory". This option is unlocked at artisan level 12. Note that as of Patch 2.1.1, the "Salvage All" button cannot salvage an item that has been equipped, enchanted, socketed or Transmogrified before. *'Craft Weapons / Armor': allows crafting items of Magic quality and above, provided the player has (in inventory or stash) required materials and has found the required recipe. Player can specify in advance how many items they want and craft them all in one session. Crafting is not performed instantly (so one has time to cancel it without losing the materials if misclicked). Item types are sorted in alphabetical order, and player may choose to display only the items they can equip, the items they have materials for, or items that are of highest level they can currently use (discarding any lower), one for each level of quality. To learn a recipe, player must find it, then open Blacksmith's interface and right-click the recipe. Once learned, recipes that are Account-Bound will no longer drop for that account and type (as Seasonal and normal, as well as Hardcore and Softcore characters, have separate artisans). During the Season Journey, Haedrig will reward players with Haedrig's Gift for completing certain chapters early in the journey. These rewards include Set Items for the player's current Class. As of patch 2.6.5, it's possible to collapse (or expand) all recipes at once. Trivia *Haedrig is voiced by Simon Templeman, best known for his role as Kain in Legacy of Kain franchise. *In the intro cinematic for Diablo III, a quote can be very faintly heard. The quote reads "My name is Haedrig Eamon. And I killed my wife!" In the quote Haedrig seems to have a very harsh Scottish accent. *Haedrig has a short temper. References Category:Artisans Category:Blacksmiths Category:Diablo III NPCs